1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and in particular, to apparatuses and methods for calibrating transconductance or gain of differential circuits.
2. Background
Differential logic families are gaining popularity in apparatuses and processors for wireless communication. Wireless apparatuses such as tablet computers and cell phones may adopt processors utilizing the differential logic circuits due to certain advantages. Examples of the differential logic families may include common-mode logic (CML) and low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) circuits (e.g., gates).
These differential circuits offer advantages of, for example, high speed data communication with limited voltage swings. These differential circuits may be suitable for applications such as Serializer/Deserializer (SerDes) interfaces.
One design challenge for adopting the differential circuits is to operate these circuits over process or condition variations (such as variations in voltage and/or temperature; collectively PVT variations).